Talk:Battle rating/@comment-212.76.249.29-20160424084657/@comment-5924618-20160424185124
BR is BR dont bother too much with it but, if you want can compare players or Monsters, most players can handle 200k higher than there own or even higher because of there stats they put in, i notice there is a bunch of typos and havent been corrected... with my Experience i dont know the details or how much each Stat but it reminds me another game, im a PvE completionist before i walk into my PvP build usually my PvE is the PvP Build or works like that...your Answer to the Stats the Difference and meanings between the both, Aquarius and Leo, Attack and the ATK amplify ar e very different, and what they Mean Attack Rating Symbolizes How much damage you will do (its correct), Aquarius is correct about increase your magic Damage, i always thought of it as a Increase in heavy Dmg vs Defense amplify (if that is low than it will hurt more) but i was half true than i realized it increases your Magic Damage (yes) but the Spell attached to it (Example: Trident Armor, Salmander's Roar Lv 15) its additional Dmg to it, it that helps explain it... i will add pictures to explain it about Taurus and Scorpio they ARE NOT the same, Hit points people think Hit rating too much, Hit points mean HP your own health lol if you think there the same than play with keys (Silver Keys unless you have Scorpio too) and take Taurus out (hey look its alot Health went away) and if you put Scorpio back in (hey look it doesnt HP at all it increases my Hit Rating) Taurus handles HP Scopio handles hit chance to hit your Foe, most enemies have Higher Dodge, so having hit rating is great to not miss =) HP does increase alot of BR, if your fatting up on it go right ahead, but i suggest Checking the Dragonslayer, Summoner, Elemental, and Knight Page (Everything you know about your character) which i will be fixing up soon or later "How you efficiently improve your team?" Not Each Class is powerful, they are Well balanced, and Very Strong if you Power them in there own way, DS were made for Raw Power, Elemental Mages were made to kill Stats on your character, The Knights were made to be Defensive with a good Offensive (Heal, Dmg Reflection), and Summoners to Stop the Enemies (Stun, or silence) if you think about it if a 100% success Rating, but the more important Factor, is the main character is the most powerful player, but cant be more powerful without the additional help, like Antares85 says some focus all their money on 2 or 3 buffed character he is 90% correct =) most of us do this to get all S rank Heroes for our Team in the Future you will need 3 teams for Cross Server PvP, but generally to beat Dark World and PvP which this game is focused on, but try to complete what you can and i hope you understand =) what i mean by the stats, and my wise (semi smart ass) advice =) enjoy and have fun -Ign: Soundsinsane, Server: S100 Nobarly